real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lee Boyd Malvo
Lee Boyd Malvo (February 18th, 1985 - ) is one of the snipers (the other being John Allen Muhammed) who terrorized the Washington, D.C. area in October 2002. He is now serving a life sentence. Lee was born to couple Leslie Malvo and Una James, in 1990 when Lee was only 5-years-old Una left Leslie. At the age of 9, he was sent to live with his aunt Marie and lived with her for almost a year, in 6th Grade he was sent to York Castle High School after passing an entrance exam. In 1999 at the age of 14 he was baptized by pastor Lorenzo King and later that same year he left with his mom and moved to Antigua, once in Antigua he went to school their where he got good grades. In the same year, Lee and Una first met John Allen Muhammed where they developed a strong relationship, they later left Antigua and moved to Ft. Myers, Florida using fake documents. In March 2001 he converted to Islam and at this time John separated him from his mom, in December Lee and and his mom traveled to Bellingham, Washington and was stopped by border patrol. In January 2002 they were released on $1,500 bond. He moved to Bellingham and lived with John in a homeless shelter, he also enrolled at Bellingham High School but didn't make any friends according his classmates. While they were in the Tacoma area, Lee stole a Bushmaster XM-15 rifle from a gun store and practiced shooting. Under the Gun Control Act of 1968 neither Lee or John were allowed to own it, so they ended up starting their sniper attacks. The first victim was on Febuary 16, 2002 when Keenya Cook was killed by Lee at the front door of her aunt Isa Nichols' house. It also turns that Isa was good friend with John's ex-wife Mildred. On August 1, 2002, Lee shot John Gaeta in the neck when he was changing a tire in a parking lot in Hammond, Louisana but he pretended to play dead and ended up surviving and in March 2010, Lee later sent an apology letter to him. A month later on September 21, 2002 at 12:15 AM. Million Woldemariam was shot in the head with a .22 caliber pistol in Atlanta, Georgia. 19 hours after shooting Woldemariam, 2 workers at a liquor store, Claudine Parker and Kellie Adams were shot by John and Lee during a robbery. Claudine died but Kellie was critically wounded and survived. 2 days later on September 23 at 6:30 PM, Hong Im Ballenger was killed after being shot in the head with a Bushmaster XM-15 rifle. On October 2, 2002 at 5:02 PM, shots were fired at a Michaels store in Aspen Hill and nearly hit Ann Chapman, and hour later at 6:30 PM 55-year-old James Martin was killed in the parking lot of a grocery store. At 7:41 AM, James L. Buchanan was mowing the grass at a Fitzgerald Auto Mall and was he was shot dead. An hour at 8:12 AM cab driver Prem Kumar Walekar was killed when he was pumping gas at a Mobil gas station. Not even an hour later at Sarah Ramos was killed the Leisure World Shopping Center when she was on a bench reading a book. An hour later at 9:58 AM, Lori Ann Lewis-River was killed when she was cleaning her car at a Shell gas station. 13 hours later 72-year-old Pascal Charlot was walking down the street when he was shot, he died an hour later. 7 days later on October 9 at 8:18 PM, Dean Harold Meyers was shot dead while pumping gas at a Sunoco gas station near the town of Manassas, Virginia. A similar death happened the next day at 9:30 AM when Kenneth Bridges was shot dead while pumping gas at an Exxon gas station near Fredericksburg, Virginia. 3 days later on October 14 at 9:15 PM, Linda Franklin was shot dead covered parking lot at a Home Depot. On October 19 at 8PM, Jeffrey Hopper was shot in the parking lot near a Ponderosa Steakhouse, luckily his wife Stephanie was with him and yelled out to passerbys who called an ambulance. He later recovered from his injuries. Category:List Category:Imprisoned Category:Living Villains Category:Modern Villains Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Young villains Category:Serial Killer Category:Partners in Crime Category:Psychopath Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Egotist Category:Homicidal Category:Sadists Category:Spree Killers Category:Mass Shooters Category:Terrorists Category:Thugs Category:Torturer Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Islam Category:Latin American Villains